The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
In interior wall construction using drywall or gypsum board, a cornering member is required to aid in finishing corners and obtaining a straight corner and mask or cover-up the imperfections of the wall. Using the corner member that is adhered to or otherwise attached to the drywall at a corner, joint compound or other type of plaster is applied over the corner member and wall to achieve a smooth surface and a straight corner. The process is repeated until a smooth surface and straight or “crisp” corner is achieved. Using this process with a traditional cornering member may require multiple applications of joint compound and sanding cycles. Additionally, the degree of the straightness of the corner depends largely on the original condition of the drywall and even the quality of the stud wall on which the drywall is attached.
However, the traditional use of a corner member and joint compound includes several inefficiencies and quality issues due to the lack of stiffness of traditional corner members. For example, depending on how the corner member is attached to the wall, the traditional corner member follows the contour of the wall and thus results in multiple applications of joint compound, excessive use of time waiting for the joint compound to dry, and additional labor in applying the joint compound and sanding multiple times. Still, the additional time, materials, and labor may not yield a quality, straight, and crisp corner. Therefore, there is a need for a new corner bead apparatus that overcomes the shortfalls of traditional corner members used in interior drywall construction.